evilfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Winged Angel/Gallery
Gallery Corrupted_Shinnok.jpg|Corrupted Shinnok Maleficent Dragon form.jpg|Maleficent as a dragon. Jafar Snake form.jpg|Jafar as a giant cobra. Jafar Genie form.jpg|Jafar as a giant red genie. Great Animal.jpg|Rothbart as the Great Animal. Freakshow ghost.png|Freakshow as a monstrous ghost. Oroku Saki as Super Shredder.jpg|Oroku Saki as Super Shredder. Joker Titan form.jpg|The Joker as a Titan. Wreckingbolt.png|Kevin Levin as Wreckingbolt, a genetically modified duplicate of Cannonbolt. Thornblade.png|Kevin Levin as Thornblade, a genetically modified duplicate of Wildvine. Undertow.png|Kevin Levin as Undertow, a genetically modified duplicate of Overflow. Dark Matter.png|Kevin Levin as Dark Matter, a genetically modified duplicate of Grey Matter. Black Ice.png|Kevin Levin as Crystal Fist, a genetically modified duplicate of Diamondhead. Bootleg.png|Kevin Levin as Bootleg, a genetically modified duplicate of Upgrade. Hot Shot.png|Kevin Levin as Hot Shot, a genetically modified duplicate of Heatblast. Quad Smack.png|Kevin Levin as Quad Smack, a genetically modified duplicate of Four Arms. Rush.png|Kevin Levin as Rush, a genetically modified duplicate of XLR8. Skunkmoth.png|Kevin Levin as Skunkmoth, a genetically modified duplicate of Stinkfly. Bashmouth.png|Kevin Levin as Bashmouth, a genetically modified duplicate of Blitzwolfer. Illidan Stormrage.jpg|Illidan Stormrage as a demon. ROTF Devastator promo.jpg|The Constructicons as the combiner Devastator. King Candy-Bug's Rising the Power.jpg|King Candy/Turbo as a Cy-Bug. Ram_Chirin.jpg|Chirin as a ram. Narissa_in_dragon_form.jpg|Queen Narissa as a blue dragon. Albedo both Galvan forms.png|Albedo as both a regular Galvan and Ultimate Albedo. Evil Way Big.png|Albedo as Evil Way Big. Albedo both Humungousaurs.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Humungousaur. Albedo both Spidermonkeys.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Spidermonkey. Albedo both Articguanas.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Articguana. Albedo both Gravattacks.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Gravattack. Albedo both Raths.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Rath. Ratigan (True Form).jpg|Ratigan as a crazed feral rat. fernguly-haxxus.png|Hexus as a skeleton made of tar. El Macho mutant form.jpg|El Macho mutated from PX-41. Bruticus.jpg|The Combaticons as the combiner Bruticus. Mojo's transformation.jpg|Mojo Jojo as an ape-like monster after being exposed to twice as much Chemical X. The Beldam's Third Form.jpg|The Other Mother Mad Ben Rath.png|Mad Ben as Rath. Mad Ben Diamondhead.png|Mad Ben as Diamondhead. Mad Ben Upchuck.png|Mad Ben as Upchuck. Mad Ben NRG.png|Mad Ben as NRG. Mad Way Big.png|Mad Ben as Way Big. The Formless Skeleton King.jpg|The Formless Skeleton King The Undead Skeleton King.jpg|Undead Skeleton King Mutant Turtle Hun.PNG|Hun as a mutant turtle, the one thing he hates most in the world, after being exposed to the 1987 Ninja Turtles' Mutagen. Nome_King.jpg|The Nome King as a gigantic rock monster. Menasor.jpg|The Stunticons as the combiner Menasor. Keith 3 - Goosebumps (comic series).JPG|Keith as a blob. Bad Ben Ghostfreak.png|Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben Gravattack.png|Bad Ben as Gravattack Bad Ben Buzzshock.png|Bad Ben as Buzzshock Romeo Vos Colossus Form.png|Romeo as a giant Vos within his main body. Abominus.jpg|The Terrorcons as the combiner Abominus. Ultimate Master X.jpg|Ultimate Copy X Seraph X.jpg|Seraph Copy X Abomination1-TIH.jpg|Emil Blonksy as the Abomination. Dorian_Tyrell_Masked.jpg|Dorian Tyrell as The Mask. Corrupted Jasper.png|Jasper as a Gem Monster. TRID SF Galvatronus.jpg|The Decepticon High Council as the combiner Galvatronus. Giant Icon Ghost.jpg|Rowan North as a giant evil version of the Ghostbusters logo. Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as a pinkish obese dragon after drinking Baba Yaga's potion that she stole from Bartok. TheLastKnight-Infernocus-closeup.jpg|The Infernocons as the combiner Infernocus. Zan the Master.jpg|Master Zan as an almost skeletal energy being. Toon_Judge_Doom.jpg|Judge Doom revealing himself to be a Toon. The Intruder.png|The Intruder as a synthetic lifeform after absorbing T.O.M. 1.0. Sunset Shimmer creature ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a winged demon. Benzarro Frankenstrike.png|Benzarro as Frankenstrike. Benzarro Snare-oh.png|Benzarro as Snare-oh. Nega Ben Gutrot.png|Nega Ben as Gutrot Moon_King_Monster.jpg|Raiden the Moon King as the Moon Beast. Guinea_creatures_6.png|Michael Chertoff as a Guinea Pirate. Animo Rath.png|Dr. Animo as Rath after injecting himself with Omnitrix DNA. Ugly Lady Lack.jpg|Lady Luck as a ferocious predator. Acnologia in action.png|Acnologia as a dragon. Broly_LSSJ.png|Broly as the "Legendary Super Saiyan". S02e14 Aragon dragon form.png|Prince Aragon as a dragon. Xehanort's New Armor.png|Master Xehanort in his new armor. Ommadon's monstrous form..png|Ommadon as a six-headed dragon. Super Shredder from TMNT 2 SOTO.jpg|Super Shredder the mutated form of the Shredder. Smithy's true form.png|Smithy's true form as a Mechanical shapeshifter. Andross true form as a brain.png|Andross's true form as a giant Brain. Ganondorf's true form as Ganon.png|Ganondorf reveals himself as Ganon. Mim as a fire breathing dragon.png|Mad Madam Mim as a dragon. Ursula's giant form.jpg|"Queen" Ursula's giant sea witch form. Edgar Bug's true form.png|Edgar Bug reveals himself as an Alien Cockroach. Predacons combined form Predaking.jpg|The Predacons as the combiner, Predaking. Mohawk as a spider gremlin.png|Mohawk as a spider/Gremlin hybrid, after drinking the spider serum. Red the giant demon Cat.jpg|Red as a giant demon cat. Crystalized Rourke.png|Commander Rourke as a crystallized monster. Grand Duke of Owls giant size.jpg|The Grand Duke of the Owls' giant form. Double's real form.png|Double revealed to be a Maverick sent by Sigma. Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree as werecats.jpg|Simone and Lena as werecats. Omega_Van_Kleiss_AoP.png|Omega Van Kleiss Carlos monster hybrid.jpg|Carlos in his Rabbit/Chick monster hybrid form. Ultimate Panuncian.png|Kyber's Panuncian as Ultimate Panuncian. Scorpion king monster form.jpg|The Scorpion King is now a Human/Scorpion hybrid monster form after Anubis claims his soul. The Supreme High Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Supreme High Robotnik. Malgax.png|Vilgax in his Malware armor. Merlock the Griffin.png|Merlock's one last One-Winged Angel form as a griffin. Emperor Han's Dragon from.jpg|Emperor Han as a 3-headed Dragon. GB1film1999chapter27sc024.png|Gozer as The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Videos Megaman X4 Double's Betrayal|Double reveals himself as a Maverick sent by Sigma. The Mummy Returns (10 11) Movie CLIP - The Scorpion King Returns (2001) HD|The Scorpion King is now a Human/Scorpion hybrid monster form after Anubis claims his soul. TMNT II The Secret of the Ooze - Super Shredder 720p HD|The Shredder is now the Super Shredder after he drank the last vial of Mutagen Ooze. Category:Galleries